Time to Say Goodbye
by SoulSearcher95
Summary: Everything has its time, and everything dies. Bella has to say goodbye. One Shot. Short and Sad.


**A/N: OMG you have actual work during my exam season. :) Short and Sad. Stephenie Owns (Same name stupid spelling.)**

**Time to Say Goodbye**

It was odd. The way dull had become blinding, every miniscule piece of dust visible. Even after all these years it would have taken my breath away, but I had no breath for it to take. I trailed my finger tips across the top of the fence. I remember from being a small child I would walk this street, trailing my hand across this very fence. Not much had changed; the paint was flakier now.

I turned to walk up the path, to the house where I had once lived. My father's house. I listened carefully. The sound of muffled speech, a TV or radio, the slow steady heartbeat I recognised as his. I slipped my hand under the door mat, glided over cool metal. Typical. I removed the key and fit it quickly in the lock. I entered the house silently. Creeping through the house. I reached the living room, coughed to make myself known.

My father turned around. "Bella?" He gasped.

"Dad." I looked down.

"Bella, it's been thirty years, b-b-but you haven't changed?"

"I can't explain, I wish I could." I took a step towards him.

"What are you?"

"I'm me, Dad. I'm Bella."

"How is this possible? Bella I thought you were dead. You've been gone for thirty years, no warning, no goodbye, no letters, no nothing. I thought you were dead. I tried to find you, there was no trace. No Doctor Cullen, I couldn't find any records of any of you. Where have you been?" He sobbed.

"I can't explain. I just. I went away. Dad, I came to-"

"You're here to say goodbye aren't you."

"Yes."

"Its okay Bells I knew my time was coming. But how did you."

"I can't tell you."

"You can't tell a dying man a secret?"

"I can't, I wish I could, but I just can't."

"Where's Renéesme?"

"She's at home with Edward."

"But she's thirty."

"I can't explain. We all live together, all of the Cullens."

"And Jake? How's Jake?"

"Jake is fine Dad."

"Bella, why didn't you come back before?"

"I did, I just never came inside before."

"Oh."

"Dad I'm sorry." I whispered as the clock struck 5 o'clock.

"Bells. I love you." He replied as his eyes began to close.

"I know Dad, I love you too Dad."

His eyes closed and his body became lifeless. I felt venom sting my eyes.

I kissed his forehead and left.

* * *

><p>"Bella?" Alice called.<p>

"I'm here Al."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he's in a better place now."

"He's with your Mum again."

"I know, they'll be happy up there."

"And you'll be happy down here?"

"Yes Alice, I'm not going to pull an Edward and flee to Volterra if that's what you're asking me."

"Good, just checking."

"I suppose we should get back to them."

"Probably."

"Come on then Al'. Race ya?"

* * *

><p>"Mum. Can we go to the funeral? I want to say goodbye." Ness asked.<p>

"We can, but we'll have to be careful who see's us. Remember people think that we're dead, and those that don't will notice that your father and I haven't aged in thirty years."

"I know Mum. But I have to say goodbye."

"I could take her if that would help." Jacob offered.

"No, I'm going; we'll just have to be really careful that's all."

"Do you want me there love?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I need you there."

"Okay. Now are we going out to the cottage or not?"

"We are going. Now." I smiled at my husband.

* * *

><p>I looked at the casket where my father laid. I felt my venom tears well, and begin to slide down my cheeks. Edward slipped his arm around my shoulder.<p>

"It's okay love." He whispered.

"I just, I had so many secrets, and I feel like he barely knew me."

"Bella honey, that's the price of this life, secrets and lies."

"I know. I'll be okay. Come on Ness." I held her hand as we approached the casket.

"Mum, we'll be okay."

"I know sweetie, I know."

We each laid a flower on top of the coffin; then stood in silence. I heard Edward and Jacob approach.

"Bells, Ness. It's time to say goodbye." Edward whispered closing his arms around me.

And that it was. Time to say goodbye.


End file.
